Return of the Ex's
by SlayrGrl55
Summary: AU Season 7: Tara helps Buffy choose between a human Angel and a souled Spike
1. Chapter 1

Return of the Ex's  
  
Buffy, Dawn, Willow and Xander sat at the dining room table playing a quiet game of Monopoly when a knock came from the door. Buffy excused herself and went to answer the door. She couldn't imagine who would be knocking at her door at eight o'clock at night; all her friends were already there. "Hmm, that's a sad thought." she said to herself. She reached for the doorknob and swung the door open but was left speechless when she saw who it was.  
  
"Riley? What are you doing here? Again." She asked. Riley stood in the doorway, a patch on his forehead and his arm in a sling. He looked tired and pale; like a bus or something had hit him.  
  
"Can I come in and talk to you?" he whispered. She welcomed him in and led him to the living room. There they were met with the questioning looks of the Scoobies. Riley sat down on the edge of the couch and began to talk.  
  
"It was horrible. The helicopter crashed over a river on its way to Nepal and Sam was killed instantly. I barely made it out alive. After I recovered enough to be let out of bed I came straight here, back to Sunnydale." Everyone muttered their apologies and silence overtook the room. Finally Riley broke the silence. "Um, so, Willow, how's Tara? And you're still cold turkey with the magic?"  
  
Willow's head snapped up and Buffy could see the tears starting to form in her eyes. Willow excused herself and ran up to her room. Riley was confused but continued trying to make conversation. "Xander, how was the wedding?" Xander said nothing but followed Willow upstairs. Desperate to say something right, Riley turned to Dawn. "So, kid, how goes life? Have you got a boyfriend yet?" Dawn stood up and looked at the floor for a minute, and then turned and also ran up the stairs.  
  
Frustrated, Riley turned to Buffy. He was about to say something when Buffy cut him off. "Look, Riley. Before you ask me a question that will force me to follow everyone else upstairs let me fill you in. Tara was shot and killed and Willow took out magical revenge on her murderer. Xander left Anya at the altar and Anya's back in the world of vengeance. Dawn got her first kiss earlier this year but the guy turned out to be a vampire. And, you'll be happy to know that I broke up with Spike and he left town."  
  
Riley looked withdrawn as he pondered the damage he had just done with his innocent questions. When Buffy thought he had fallen asleep with his eyes open, he finally spoke up. "Buffy, I am so sorry for leaving when I did. It was wrong and I know it. But, if you'll let me, I'd like to make it up to you." Riley got down on one knee in front of Buffy. "Buffy Summers, will you be so kind as to marry me?" Buffy looked far from excited at the proposal and was frantically thinking of something to say when she heard a noise in the kitchen. "I should, uh, go see what that was. You know, being in a town full of demons and vamps, can't be too careful." Riley stood up and Buffy rushed into the kitchen…and practically collided with Spike.  
  
"Oh my god, Spike, you're back!" she said as she backed up towards the doorway, shock overcoming her. Spike stood in the center of the kitchen, looking deceptively innocent without his leather duster. His eyes were dull, but seemed to be brightening as he simply stared at Buffy.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?" She asked, barely audible. "Went to Africa, pet. Had to see a demon about taking care of my slayer, getting her what she deserves." Buffy didn't get it. "Buffy, luv, I've got a soul." Buffy's eyes widened try to process the new information. Spike watched her trying to read her reaction when he was taken off guard by her hug. He embraced her and nuzzled into her hair, which he noticed had grown considerably since he left. "I've missed you so much." She said.  
  
And of course Riley picked that moment to follow Buffy into the kitchen. Spike looked up and tensed when he saw Riley lumber into the Summer's kitchen. Buffy turned and silently cursed herself for forgetting about Riley. Staying where she was, she tried to explain. "Riley, Spike just came back." Then, turning to Spike, "Riley just showed up about a half hour ago." Both men seemed to ignore the blonde slayer's comments as they glared at each other from across the room.  
  
Suddenly the piercing ring of the telephone broke the tension. Buffy picked it up and said, "Hello, Buffy speaking." She was met with a soft timid voice on the other end. "Hi, this is Fred. I work with Angel. He wanted me to call you and tell you to answer your front door, if you're not busy, but I hope you're not 'cause that would be too bad. So, um, have a nice day. Goodbye Buffy." Buffy heard the click and put down the receiver. She glanced at Spike, than at Riley, and back to Spike before leaving them to go open her front door.  
  
Upon opening the front door, Buffy was greeted by Angel and another guy, maybe a few years younger than she was. She said nothing as Angel introduced Connor and gave a short, edited version of his origin. Before she could respond, Spike and Riley appeared in the hallway. Confronted by all her ex's at once was too much for Buffy and she stood motionless as the scene played out before her.  
  
Hearing all the commotion, Dawn came running down the stairs, stake in hand, ready for action as she usually was since she had learned to fight. As soon as she saw Spike she dropped the stake and ran to him, hugging him so tight it would have left him breathless if he weren't already. He hugged her back, and Dawn turned to face Buffy. "So, are you guys gonna get back together?"  
  
It was then that Dawn noticed Riley, Angel and…a really hot guy standing in the foyer. And Angel hadn't missed a syllable of what the teen had spilled. Dawn noticed the look of disgust in Angel's eyes as he realized what had been going on between Spike and Buffy, and he lunged at Spike, knocking the two vampires through the open doorway and onto the front lawn.  
  
Dawn was waving her hand in front of Buffy's face when Connor attacked Riley. Evenly matched, the two fought, knocking over lamps and tables as they moved from the foyer to the living room.  
  
Outside, Angel had Spike pinned against a tree. "What did you do to Buffy?" Angel hissed. Releasing himself form his elder's grasp, Spike sent a hard kick to Angel's abdomen. "She came to me, ponce." He was about to punch Angel when a familiar voice came from the side of the house, and Drusilla appeared.  
  
Both vampires stood in awe as Drusilla approached them. "My two boys. The stars told me you would be here. But you're not the same. You're not really mine anymore. You're both corrupted by love. And love for the slayer no less. But Ms. Edith picked a new boy for me, and he's going to tear your precious slayer into pieces until there's nothing left." Drusilla continued to ramble on in an incomprehensible tone when she was take unaware by a pissed off brunette teenager from behind.  
  
The solid kick sent Drusilla to the ground. Dawn advanced but Drusilla's punch swatted her away. Dawn took the blow, and rolled. Standing up again, she approached Drusilla. She stopped short when the vampires grabbed her by the shoulders. Waving her hands and whispering chants, Drusilla lulled her opponent into a trance, much like she did to Kendra. She was about to deliver deadly blow when the amateur slayer sent a stake to her heart. While Spike's dark princess crumbled to dust, Dawn stepped past the ashes saying "That crap only works in the movies."  
  
Angel and Spike stood dumbfounded as the fifteen year old took Dawn the vampire that even Buffy and Kendra couldn't. Angel was torn out of his stupor when Dawn punched him in the face, shouting something about Riley and Connor. Angel rushed back into the house (passing Buffy who had slid down the wall she was leaning on and now sat wordless in a corner) and reached out an arm to pull Riley off his son.  
  
As Riley turned his face as discovered, the face of a vampire. Angel hesitated a minute before punching the ex-commando in the face. From the doorway, Spike chimed in. "So, I'm guessing Dru turned you to get revenge on Buffy?" Riley nodded. He was about to speak when a stake erupted through his chest, turning him to dust and revealing Buffy who stood behind him.  
  
A hush overwhelmed the room as everyone crowded around Riley's ashes. Angel was the first to speak.  
  
"Buffy, Spike's a soulless demon. How could you…?" his questions faded as Buffy announced that Spike had been rewarded with his soul. Another uneasy silence over took the room and Dawn couldn't help but glance over at Connor, who she discovered was also glancing in her direction. Dawn blushed and turned back to face her sister and Connor ducked his head and shoved his hands deeper into his pockets.  
  
No one was sure if it was minutes or merely seconds that passed before Angel murmured, "Well, I'm human." Buffy's eyes widened as she took in yet more miraculous news that night. But then her joy for Angel was replaced by confusion. Spike or Angel? She looked up at Spike who was uncomfortably leaning against the wall and then at Angel who was yearningly watching her every move.  
  
Buffy broke yet another uneasy silence, "Guys, we have to talk." 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long to update but I was on vacation and then there was all the trouble with the site. I want to thank my friend Jessica who helped me come up with the original storyline, initially it was gonna end at the cliffhanger but I got so much feedback that I decided to make it a series. Thanks so much and keep reviewing! (  
  
Return of the Ex's - Chapter 2  
  
Buffy broke yet another uneasy silence, "Guys, we have to talk." "I think I'm just going to need some time to sort out things, this is all so sudden-" she was cut off when a horde of vampires crashed through the living room window, spilling shards of glass everywhere. Buffy ran for her weapons chest and dug out a few stakes. She tossed one to Connor and Dawn still had her own. Angel was already fighting one vamp and Spike fought his way through the room to Buffy and she handed him his favorite crossbow. They eyes locked for a second before they both pulled away. In the dining room, Dawn was cornered by one particularly nasty looking vamp. It sent a punch to her face. Damn, that would leave a bruise. She kicked his abdomen, sending him back a few feet and she advanced, sending a string of hard punches and kicks in his direction. He blocked some, but was hit by most. Fed up, the vampire took back the control of the fight and picked up the young girl, tossing her over the table and into the opposite wall. Dawn fell to the floor and the vampire was over her in an instant, going for the kill, when he exploded into dust. A hand grabbed hers and puller her up. She expected it to be Buffy or Spike, but to her surprise it was Connor. She smiled and thanked him and he smiled back. Then they went to help the others. Buffy has backhanded the vamp in front of her, sending him sprawling to the floor from the sheer force. She was about to stake him when another vamp came up behind her and kicked her in the side. She hadn't anticipated that. "Buffy!" Spike shouted from the hallway. He tried to go to her but he was preoccupied with two others. Angel heard Spike's scream and turned to see a vampire beating Buffy mercilessly. She was bleeding from her head and was obviously unconscious but the fiend continued. Angel dusted his rival and kicked the vampire off of Buffy. Dawn appeared in the doorway and he quickly instructed her and Connor to bring her upstairs, away from the fight, and stay with her. Dawn grabbed her under the arms and Connor took her legs and they carried Buffy towards the stairs. Spike saw the two teenagers carrying Buffy's lifeless body up the stairs and he feared the worst. Rage overtook him and he staked his two opponents and ran to the living room to help Angel. He entered just to see Angel dust a vamp, leaving one left. The last surviving vamp looked like hell. His leg was broken and his face was bloody. Angel picked him up by the collar and pushed him into the wall. "Who sent you?" he growled. Dawn and Connor brought Buffy to her bedroom and laid her on her bed. Dawn sat next to her and pushed her hair out of her face. She looked bad. "Could you go to the room down the hall and get Willow and Xander?" Connor stood up and nodded, leaving the room. Dawn turned back to Buffy. "Please wake up, Buffy. I need you. Spike needs you, too. Oh god. You can't get back with Angel, you can't." She started to cry softly when Connor returned with Willow and Xander. Willow looked like she had been crying. "Oh my god, what happened?" Xander asked. "Vampires crashed through a first story window. We weren't ready for them. My dad and Spike are still downstairs, finishing off the rest of them. He told us to bring her up here." Connor said. "Uh, thanks for the update.I guess my hysterical crying distracted us.but who are you?" Willow asked, a confused look apparent on her face. "He's Connor, Angel's son. Angel's back and he's human and Spike's back and he's got a soul. Riley was a vampire and Buffy staked him. Oh! And I dusted that creepy girl Drusilla." Dawn smiled remembering how she defeated the vampires but her smile quickly faded as she looked down at Buffy who was still unconscious. "I'm gonna go get the first aid kit." Dawn said and she left the room. Connor turned to follow her, "I'm gonna go downstairs and see what's happening." Willow and Xander shared a confused look before Dawn returned with medical supplies. "Wow, we missed a lot in the past half hour." Xander stated. He watched as Willow and Dawn patched up Buffy's wounds, asking questions to fill in the details of the previous vampire encounters. Downstairs, Angel had tied up the vampire and Spike was interrogating him. "I will never tell you. Kill me first." The vampire spat. Spike growled in frustration and punched him. "Tell me!" he shouted. The vampire only stared back at him with a blank face. "Fine," Angel said, "Then we'll do this the hard way." He walked over to the weapons chest and rummaged around until he found what he was looking for: a bottle of Holy Water. He turned back to the confined prisoner and dangled the bottle in front of him. Their prisoner's eye lighted up. "No! Noo!" In the cool night air a piercing scream of agony could be heard for miles. Connor descended the stairs as Angel poured the holy water on the vampire's exposed skin. The teenager flinched, but understood his father's actions. Spike took out a cigarette and lit it, sitting in a chair watching Angel. Connor approached the scene just in time to hear the pitiful vamp's words. "Fine, fine. I'll tell you. Drusilla found Riley after the helicopter crashed, he was near death. The ambulance hadn't arrived yet and she could smell the slayer's scent on him. She thought she's have some fun. She sired him and he told her the whole story about Spike and the Slayer getting physical. Well, she didn't like that. So they gathered a gang and took off for Sunnydale, bent on revenge." Content with the vampire's explanation, Angel staked him and cleared off the dust before sitting. He glared at Spike who only shrugged in return. "How's Buffy? Is she okay?" Spike asked Connor. Connor looked back towards the stairs. "She's still unconscious. Dawn and the other girl, a red head, are cleaning her wounds. Another man, I think Dawn called him Xander is up there with her, too." "Xander." Spike and Angel growled in unison and raced up the stairs.  
  
A white light surrounded Buffy. She blinked and strained her eyes but she couldn't see anything. For a moment she thought she had died and gone to heaven, again, but this was different. Then she saw a shadow coming towards her. It floated above the mist-covered ground she stood on and then she saw the wings. The being coming toward her was an angel. But there was something familiar about this angel. "Tara?" 


	3. Chapter 3

Return of the Ex's - Chapter 3  
  
Buffy looked on in wonder as Tara glided toward her, a warm smile on her face. She stopped in front of Buffy and descended far enough that she was almost eye level with the slayer. "Hello Buffy." Tara said. Tears came to Buffy's eyes as she regarded her lost friend. "Oh my god, Tara. I'm so sorry." Buffy started to cry. "Sshh. It's okay Buffy. I'm okay here. And I know all about what happened. I've been watching. I'm so proud of all of you. When you get back, will you tell Willow I still love her and tell Dawn I am proud of her, too?" Tara asked. Through the tears Buffy answered, "Of course.wait. I'm going back? Where am I? What happened? I was fighting and then.I can't remember." Buffy became scared; she couldn't remember what had happened to everyone else. "It's alright. Everyone made it out fine, except you. You're unconscious. They laid you in your bed. They're crying for you, but you'll be back soon. After I talk to you." Tara answered. Buffy nodded and Tara continued. "Buffy, you have a major choice ahead of you. The Powers That Be are aware that your choice influences more than just you and the gang. I can't tell you what effect your choice will have, because honestly I don't know, but I can show you glimpses of possible futures that may help you with your selection. When you have made your decision you will be sent back to your body." Buffy nodded again, she had been left speechless. Tara floated upwards again and Buffy became enclosed in a bright green light. The light stung her eyes and she closed them, when she opened them again she was looking at the night sky. She tried to move but her body wasn't under her control, she was just watching through future-Buffy's eyes. Suddenly a hand appeared in her field of view and she grabbed it and pulled herself into a standing position. That's when she realized it was Spike that helped her up. He swatted the dust away from his leather duster and she dusted herself off. Unexpectedly, Spike grabbed her and pulled her into a searing kiss that left her breathless. Then she took his hand and they walked back to her house on Revello Drive chatting about the previous patrol. They reached the house and walked inside. It was slightly different, but more or less the same as it was when she was.how far in the future was she? She couldn't tell. It couldn't be too long. Spike went to the kitchen for a cup of blood before bed and Buffy headed upstairs to her room. She sat down and began to brush her hair but when she looked at the mirror she didn't recognize the reflection. Instantly the memory came to her that she was 28 years old. Her head was quickly filling with questions. She had no idea; Spike had looked exactly the same. As her future-self finished brushing her hair Buffy longed to know more details. As quickly as the first, memories rushed back to her. Dawn was in college, UC Sunnydale. Willow was dating again, she imagined a girl with short dark brown hair, brown eyes and a beautiful smile. Then she saw Xander.playing pool with Spike at the Bronze. They had accepted their differences and become friends. And Xander and Anya were married with two kids, human kids. They were a happy family. Giles was back in England with Olivia and they were engaged. Everyone was happy, including herself. But Buffy couldn't deal with the fact that Spike looked so young and she looked so.not old, but definitely older. She could imagine herself growing older and grayer and beside her was Spike who still looked young and handsome. She was broken out of her thoughts as Spike lay down in bed next to her. She felt so warm, so protected, and most of all, so happy. Her future-self didn't worry about the age difference. She was in love with Spike and Spike was in love with her. That was all that mattered. As future-Buffy fell asleep curled up in Spike's embrace, Buffy thought less and less about their appearances and more and more about how good she felt. Memories flooded her as future-Buffy rest peacefully. Nights spent watching the stars. Her and Spike training Dawn, she was so proud of Dawn. Her life was good. Suddenly the green light enraptured her again and she closed her eyes. When she opened them again she stood in front of Tara, and she was grinning like an idiot. "I see you're happy. I take it you liked your future with Spike." Tara asked. Buffy nodded and closed her eyes, remembering the feel of Spike's lips on hers. "Now you will see a future with Angel, a human Angel." As Tara spoke, a red light engulfed Buffy and Buffy closed her eyes, awaiting her fate. She opened her eyes and found herself curled up in front of the television in Angel's arms. This time she knew the drill. She reached into future-Buffy's mind and pulled out memories of picnics in the sun and a beautiful wedding ceremony in the park. She remembered so many wonderful things and then, 'Oh my god.' she thought, 'I have a child.' Emily. She had a baby girl named Emily. She was barely six months but she was adorable and when Buffy held Emily she felt such happiness and pride. She had brought another being into the world. Nothing compared to that. But then the bad memories started to creep in. 'Oh my god.' She thought again. Angel had slowly lost his vampire strength as months went on. Now he was as weak as Xander. And without him to back her up, he insisted she didn't patrol. She felt like a teenager at night when she snuck away from Angel's embrace and patrolled the cemeteries. Then came the worst news. Since Buffy patrolled less, the vampire and demon population had increased slightly and the effect had been. 'Oh no, not that!' Willow had been attacked by a horde of vamps one night and she was in the hospital in a coma. She had been there for seven months and it was tearing Xander apart. But this was the normal life she had always wanted. These were the trials and tribulations that were surpassed by Emily. It was a bad time, but life was good and Buffy was glad. She snuggled closer to Angel but was immediately engulfed by the bright red light and appeared back in front of Tara. Tara had a knowing look on her face as she approached Buffy and hugged her. She stood back and looked into Buffy's eyes. "I have to send you back now. Remember to give my love to the gang. And choose wisely. Heaven and hell depends on it." She whispered. Tears were running silently down Buffy's face as Tara faded and she was sent back to her body. Back on earth, the gang stood surrounding Buffy's bed awaiting the slayer's wake up. Suddenly Buffy's eyes flew open and she sat up. "Tara." The words left her lips in a mere whisper but the name was heard by all in the room. 


	4. Chapter 4

Return of the Ex's - Chapter 4  
  
The room was silent as Buffy came out of her sleep-induced stupor. She rubbed the back of her head and then noticed the group of people staring at her with open mouths and questioning eyes. "Uh, hey guys.could I talk to Willow and Dawn for a second.alone?" Everyone else quietly exited the room and Willow and Dawn sat down at the edge of the bed. Buffy took Willow's hand and looked her in the eyes. "Will, I saw Tara. She was this guardian angel in my dream. She told me I have to make a choice in the future: Angel or Spike? And then I saw these flashes of what life would be like with each of them. I was so happy in both of them. I need help...and Tara gave me a message for you. She said she still loves you. Even after what happened. She says she's so proud of you that you stopped in time and you've been good ever since." Willow had tears running down her face but she didn't make a sound. Then Buffy turned to Dawn. "Dawnie, she said she still loves you too. And she's so proud of you and she'll be watching over all of us." Dawn hugged Buffy as she started to cry. Soon they were all crying and hugging and sharing memories of Tara. ".And then she made me promise I would eat something leafy, not gummy, green for dinner that night." Dawn finished. They all smiled a little. Then Buffy remembered what she wanted to ask Willow. "Will, do you know why those vamps could enter the house without an invite? Is there some kind of spell or charm that they used? 'Cause that's really dangerous." Willow's face began to turn red. "Uh, that was kinda my fault. See, a couple of weeks ago I was shopping and I was looking for things to brighten up the house and I found this cute welcome mat." "You didn't." Buffy gasped. "I did." Willow admitted, "And it's on the front porch and I just realized that that's technically an invitation to any and all vamps.and I'm so sorry and I'm gonna go get it right now." Willow turned and ran from the room and they heard her fevered footsteps down the stairs. "Buffy, who are you gonna pick?" Dawn asked quietly, "You know when you go down there you're gonna have to." Buffy closed her eyes and leaned back against her pillows. After a few moments she opened her eyes again. "What do you think?" she asked Dawn. Dawn was amazed that her sister actually cared about her opinion, and she took a couple of seconds to organize her thoughts. "I think that Spike had been more or less good to you. He's been loyal and he loves you so much he even got a soul for you. And I think you love him too, but you won't admit it to yourself or anyone else. And I think that Angel being human is a great opportunity but it's complicated because he has a son and if you date Angel then it would be really weird if I dated Connor." Buffy laughed out loud, but contemplated what Dawn had said. "I've made up my mind." Buffy declared. She got up from her bed and marched down he stairs with an aire of determination. She strode into the living room and stopped in the doorway. Everyone looked up. "I've made my decision. I'm not going to explain my choice because I'm an adult and I don't have to. With that said, I've chosen-" "BUFFY! There's this seven-foot tall slimy purple thing at the high school! We need you!" Buffy recognized the voice and turned to see Owen standing in the foyer. "Dammit!" She shouted.  
  
THE END  
  
*Haha! I couldn't decide whether to end it B/S like I had originally planned or B/A like so many readers had requested.so I made it a cliffhanger and you can all leave it to your imaginations! If anyone is interested in writing a sequel, please e-mail me at SlayrGrl55@aol.com 


End file.
